The present application is a Convention application based upon Australian provisional patent application No. 2002952371, filed 31 Oct. 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software and in particular to a process for the creation of an image by merging multiple independent image files and output of the created image.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Methods for the creation and display of multiple independent images from a mosaic of pixels which are interwoven in a predetermined arrangement such that each of the images can be selected by precise positioning of a screen in different positions relative to a grid mask which masks out all but pixels of a selected image are known, particularly in the field of advertising.
With the advent of modern display advertising, limitations on advertising budgets and limited locations for display to high densities of consumers, a great demand has arisen for displaying multiple advertisements at individual popular display locations thereby enabling a number of advertisers to benefit from a single location. Numerous different methods and devices have been proposed for prepaying and displaying such advertisements. Many such devices involve relatively unwieldy mechanical elements driven by complex drive mechanisms which require a certain degree of mechanical precision. Thus, in addition to the expense of original manufacture, the user is often faced with expensive maintenance.
In addition, operation of these current drive mechanisms tend to produce an undesirable amount of noise. Typically, these devices are used in public retail outlets or other public locations. The noise level of the drive mechanism frequently predominates over the background music being played at such locations. This noise detracts from the overall environment sought by the retailers at the location where the advertising display is positioned.
One such apparatus used in the advertising field has a transparent image screen which contains a mosaic of four discrete images formed from pixels which are interwoven in a predetermined arrangement such that each of the images are selected by precise positioning of the screen in four different positions relative to a grid mask which masks out all but pixels of a selected image. A platen comprising a platen surface which is supported by a rib structure mounts the image screen and is moveable through a precise pattern for selecting the pixels, and thereby the image, to be projected. A pair of arms are coupled to the platen and an eccentric drive and are driven by the eccentric drive to advance the platen positively through the pattern.
The majority of devices accomplishing this transition of images are mechanical in nature and are used on billboards and the like. It is desirable to have a system that displays multiple images wherein the exchange from one image to another is nearly instantaneous thereby enabling sequential display of different images which gives the impression of animation. Such a sequential display would draw and hold a viewers attention on what would appear to be an animated advertisement.
Display devices including templates with patterns of apertures which define numbers, letters or figures when they are illuminated by back lighting have also been described. There have also been display devices described including transparency sheets which have images thereon and which are illuminated by back lighting and an overlay mask which blocks the back lighting from illuminating certain areas of the transparency sheets.
In addition, devices have been proposed which include a translucent image screen made up of a mosaic of discrete images formed by relatively small interlaced translucent pixels or window segments which are arranged in uniform groups. The pixels corresponding to a discrete image occupy the same relative position in each group and hear corresponding magnitudes of translucency. The image screen may then be covered with an opaque screen having a uniform pattern of transparent display apertures. The opaque screen blocks back lighting from shining through the image screen except through the display apertures. The uniformly patterned display apertures are then aligned with pixels which correspond to a discrete image and the discrete image is thereby displayed due to the back lighting shining through the image screen and display apertures. The opaque screen may then be selectively shifted on the image screen such that the display apertures align with the pixels of a different discrete image. Thus, each discrete image may be sequentially displayed.
Systems which are similar in concept to those described above are used to create images for film. One such system is an exposure system for creating a single frame transparency which has an enlarger rack with a transparency fixture including a light obscuring exposure mask and a multi axial table for relative movement there between during an exposure process which results in a single transparency having four independent images. Each of the images have spaced apart groups of pixels interlaced with the groups of pixels from each of the other images, and each of the images are selectable for projection by a movable grid mask. The transparency is formed by sequentially exposing portions of a sheet of film overlayed by a grid-like mask, and correspondingly repositioning the film after each exposure such that a new interlaced area of film is exposed.
A variety of exposure fixtures and methods have been disclosed for making single sheet transparencies containing multiple images for subsequent individual display in a selected sequence. Commonly referred to as “step and a repeat” registration systems, some of these devices provide a positioning fixture for multiple image exposures onto a single sheet of film. One such device discloses a stage upon which photosensitive film is mounted. The stage is moveable along a horizontal plane defined by two perpendicular drives, and enclosed within a glass-covered housing. Elevated above the stage are two parallel spaced tape lengths securing an image bearing negative. A light source positioned above the secured negative provides a light beam capable of projecting the image onto a particular section of the film, with the remainder of the film obscured from the light. Incrementally re-positioning the film after each successive exposure is performed by a stepping motor and a control circuit, resulting in an exposed sheet of film containing separated multiple images.
Step and repeat exposure methods associated with the type of fixture described above generally begin by exposing a particular negative onto an unmasked portion of film. Next, the “step and repeat” fixture is utilised in an effort to precisely move either the film or a mask to the corresponding location for the next image to be exposed. The process repeats as desired until the film is completely exposed.
Attempts to overcome a problem known as “interlacing” have been made by providing a specially masked fixture. The fixture is part of an exposure system, comprising a camera and a framework for mounting a projector. A mirrored, folded light path is provided through the framework for columnating the light to obtain full size pixels. This mirrored path is necessary to minimise divergence of the projected light from the light source, often causing shadowing and oversizing of exposed pixels duo to the relatively small sizing of the mask apertures through which the projected light passes. The system further includes a mask capable of obscuring and passing preselected segments of light, and a moveable vacuum mount with film mounted thereon.
The corresponding method of fabrication used with the fixture begins by supplying an image bearing negative along with a full size sheet of film. The fixture mask allows “segments” of the overall image to be exposed onto the film, while still preserving the overall image likeness. Projecting the image onto the masked film initiates the exposure process thus exposing a portion of the transparency with the image. Next, a new negative is supplied and the process repeated. After four such exposures, the resulting transparency forms a mosaic having groups of interlaced pixels corresponding to the four discrete images. Although offering some benefits in that the fixture and method offers a movable mount and a light obscuring mask to interlace the images, due to the fact that the device is large and relatively complex because of the mirrored path, it has not gained general commercial acceptance.
A further limitation often affecting prior art mosaic fixtures and methods involves a phenomena commonly referred to as “white flash”, which often compromises the quality of the finished product. Representing bright border streaks adjacent to opaque pixel boundary lines, “white flash” detracts from the quality of the image presentation during an image transition, causing attention to the bright aberrations momentarily observable on the display viewing surface. Careful exposure techniques may result in a transparency free from “white flash”, However, such techniques often require exact alignment between the exposure mask and film to prevent exposure voids between pixels. Such time consuming care creates a more costly finished product and renders the quality of such product highly dependent on the care and skill exercised by the operator.
As discussed above, the methods for creating multiple images is generally used in large scale applications such as on billboards or films. There have been rapid advances in the production and display of digital images, and most of these images are stored in a file containing information about the image. There are numerous file formats which store image data in different ways for example, from top to bottom and pixels in red/green/blue order. Different formats also support different image compression rates.